I Just Knew
by Invader Hog
Summary: [ONESHOT]Dr. Lawrence Bell comes home to find his daughter sitting on the couch and his wife dead on the floor in his kitchen.


**I Just Knew**

**Summary: Dr. Lawrence Bell comes home to find his daughter sitting on the couch and his wife dead on the floor in his kitchen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kill Bill.**

* * *

"Jeannie, I'm home," I said as I walked through the door. It was about late evening when I arrived, having been stuck at the office longer than I expected. I almost stepped on the glass laying all over the living room floor, many of the things he had bought his wife as gifts thrown and broken on the floor.

Nikki was sitting staring at the broken television in front of her. She hadn't seemed to notice my arrival because she didn't even blink as I asked her what had happened. I snapped my fingers, like her mother would when she wanted her attention.

"Nikkei!" I snapped, her head slowly turning to me and she blinked at me.

"D-Daddy…"

She jumped up and ran to me, gripping me hard and started to cry, her words lost in her dribble about someone and something and then I saw it. Her legs were the only thing I could see through the doorway, but I just suddenly knew.

"Nikki… Go upstairs," I said, pushing her towards the stairs slowly and she ran up, crying louder as I made my way to the kitchen, avoiding all of the glass that had managed to get there. When I saw her there, I let out a cry that wasn't like anything I had ever done. She was lying there, her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging open ever so slightly to show crusted blood.

She had been killed no more than a few hours before.

"Jeannie…"

I couldn't even recognize my own voice and then I went to take her pulse, knowing full well she was long dead. Her dead eyes look up at me in horror and fright.

"She must have been attack by a someone, she was defending herself with the gun in the cereal," I told the police. They had no way to pin it on myself and Nikki said it was a tall man with a long beard who seemed to have known her mother but never heard his name. She said she had been sent upstairs so her mother could talk to him and that's when she heard the gunshot she found her mother stabbed, the man gone.

I couldn't believe someone I knew would do this. They talked to all of our friends and none of them matched Nikki's description of the guy. The funeral was simple and few people came and after two years, the case was cold.

It wasn't until three years after I found Jeannie dead did I discover Nikki had lied. It wasn't exactly said out loud, but Dr. Bell felt like he just knew.

The pair had gone to the park so that Nikki could play and there she was. Standing across the park, her own daughter running around the playground. I didn't note her at first until I saw the look in Nikki's eyes. She suddenly froze when she saw the woman standing there, seeming to be a tourist according to her clothes, and just letting her daughter stretch before they continued on their little journey to wherever.

"Nikki! What's wrong?" I called to her but she only continued to look at the woman and the woman looked up, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she straightened. Nikki was standing there, staring at her through her large seven-year-old eyes.

The woman looked around Nikki to see myself standing there, trying to get Nikki's attention. She pointed at me and Nikki slowly turned around to face me. And that's when I knew. That's when I just knew…

"Nikki, come on, we're leaving!" I called, the little girl obeying but not before the woman across the playground took a long look at her. Nikki didn't move at first, watching the woman with her scared eyes, and then, the woman smirked.

I saw it too and I also froze in my place, suddenly unable to speak.

"Go to your father, he's calling you!" the woman called, her own daughter running to her side and tugging on her hand but not before she saw Nikki. The younger child ran to Nikki's side and smiled at her, an innocent child's smile that anyone would die to have shooting towards them. I came back to my senses and once again, I just knew. Nikki blinked at the girl and then at the woman and just nodded her head; as if she just had a question answered and came running to my side.

She grabbed my hand and without a second look, we left.

That's when I just knew… that smirk…

I just knew…

* * *

**-What do you think? My first ever Kill Bill fic and I think I'm going to write a bunch more just because I can! WEEEEHHH!**

**_Invader Hog OUT!_**


End file.
